


I've gone to take my throne.

by Wildspace



Series: Olympics 'verse. [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: 2016 Summer Olympics, Established Relationship, M/M, mention of the Brazil NT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildspace/pseuds/Wildspace
Summary: And Neymar is definitively not ready to leave the Brazil without a medal around his neck.





	I've gone to take my throne.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there :)  
> I'm late AF. It's very short and super bad, but it's all I can manage to write. I'm currently facing a writer block on this particularly work and I can't find a way to beat it. My mind keeps thinking about all the others ideas I have and my brain can't find enough inspiration for a better writing than that. I'm truly sorry if it's disappoint you. (It's disappoint me.) I still hope it's not that bad and it's still a bit good to read.
> 
> For your info, this work is about the matches the Brazil played against Denmark (4-0), Colombia (2-0) and Honduras (6-0) during the 2016 Summer Olympics.
> 
> Like always, this is no Beta'd so please, don't hesitate to tell me if you saw mistakes, I'll correct them as soon as I can.  
> (Title is from the song "Warriors" by Imagine Dragons.)

  


The match starts at 10 pm. It's kind of late and the night has already begun to fall, but there are people already sitting in the bleachers so Neymar guesses the late hour doesn't bother them much. Except he doesn't really know if they are here to encourage their team or mock the Brazilian national team. He isn't sure he wants to know the answer. He needs to clear his mind from all the negatives thoughts and listen to the hubbub in the stadium isn't a really good idea. So, he puts his headphones on his head and closes his eyes – let the music wash over him. Time goes by and soon enough, they have to go on the field for the warm-up. Mind focus on the game, adrenaline start rushing through his veins and stifling heat of late summer evening; it's all Neymar can think about right now. They must win this game. Because if they don't, they can say goodbye to the Olympics. And Neymar is definitively not ready to leave the Brazil without a medal around his neck.

The game goes well – better than the previous games they played in the Olympics at least. They make goods opportunities, their collective play is back and the spectators haven't started to mock them yet. At the twenty-sixth minute, Gabriel Barbosa manages to score. It feels easier to breathe after that. And it keeps going easier and easier, goal after goal. The Brazilian team ends up winning the match, four to zero. Gabriel Jesus scores the second goal, Luan finds the back of the net ten minutes later and Gabriel Barbosa finishes the Danish with his second goal of the night. It's good – the Brazil just win their first match in this Olympics. They can continue in the competition; Neymar should feel relieved. Except he can't help his frustration to takes the best of him. Brazil wins and it's a very good thing, yeah sure. But he, the guy with his name cross out of the back of all this Brazilian jersey, he didn't manage to score. And that's a shame. To him at least – and to all the Brazilian people it seems. Because it's already everywhere in the news; the prodigy child had left his talent back in Barcelona. _He's useless_.

When he is back at his hotel, he locks himself in his room and lets the silence wash over him. It's been almost fifteen minutes of pure silence when the phone rings. Leo's name pops up on the screen – of course, Leo was going to call him. Neymar answers the call because he can’t ignore it. He’s frustrating, that’s for sure, but it’s Leo who’s calling and he will always put Leo before anything else. The older man congratulations him with such a warm in his voice - that almost makes Neymar wants to cry. He doesn’t deserve it. He doesn’t deserve the glory and the success Leo gave him because he doesn’t manage to score and it’s a shame. Brazil is qualified for the quarter-final and the prodigy kid still hasn’t scored in the 2016 Olympics. That’s bad. In Neymar’s mind, that’s so freaking bad. And Leo knows that more than anybody else. So he tells his lover that’s okay, that he plays great and he still got time to score. The Olympics aren’t finished yet - there is plenty of times for Neymar to score so many goals. He keeps sweet-talking him until all Neymar can thinking about before falling to sleep is; _that’s okay_.

+

In the quarter-final, they have to play against Colombia. All atmosphere is heated - when Brazil and Colombia played against each other, there always this rivalry vibe in the air. Players are tense and you can literally feel the tension rising with every fool committed. But all of that doesn’t really matter because Neymar score. It takes him twenty minutes and a free-kick, but the number 10 manages to put the ball far away in the back of the neck. Yes, it’s a free-kick and not a goal in action, but it’s beautiful and it’s all that matters. Neymar can help but lets his joy take the best of him and he screams his happiness in front of all the Brazilians fans. These same fans that still have his name cross out of the back of their jerseys. He wants to say; _look how I scored for a crowd who doesn’t even believe in me anymore_. He knows he’s not supposed to care about what people are thinking but he can’t help it. It is always like that, with everything - he wants people to be proud of him. Brazilians fans, Barça fans, Leo. Especially the latter. Miles away from him, he wants Leo to smile behind his screen, watching his lover score a beautiful free-kick. Even if Leo keeps repeating that he will always be proud of him - no matter what. There is a part of Neymar who knows that - a subconscious part of his brain - but he wants his all mind to be convinced by that. He wants the fact that Leo will always be proud of him to be a certainty - no doubt allowed.

The rest of the match goes well. The tension is still growing and Brazil keeps making himself opportunities to score the second goal. Just before the half-time, a small fighting exploded between the two teams and staffs’ teams are coming on the field to participated too. It’s tense and silly, but the heated atmosphere hasn’t stopped to raising since the beginning of the match and it’s almost a normal way to end. He doesn’t why, but Neymar has suddenly a thought for Leo and how he will be scowling from frustration because they are football players, not drunk-bar fighters. And it’s like all the anger washes out of Neymar in an instant. When both teams come back for the locker room, tension has cool down a bit. Neymar has his head clear and all focus on the game. He wants to win, he wants to score another goal - more than anything.

In the end, Neymar doesn’t score. Luan does it on the eighty-three minutes and makes Brazil wins with two goals scored and none taken. It is good news - Brazil is in the semi-final and really back on the competition. It’s a relief actually. Neymar should feel full of joy and he is, but it’s a strange wave of calm that washes over him on the ride from the stadium to their hotel. He can not wait to call Leo - so he doesn’t. He doesn’t know what time it is in Spain, doesn’t care. He wants to ask if Leo watched the game if he has played good. Neymar doesn’t need to. Because when the phone stops ringing and Leo’s voice is on the other end of the phone, all his questions fade into a corner of his head - they aren’t important. The Argentinean answers them without meaning to anyway. Leo says ‘you are such a hothead, Ney’ ( _I’m freaking love you_ ) and ‘the free-kick was beautiful’ ( _I’m proud of you, really_ ). It’s a short conversation because the older man actually must go to training but Neymar understands the secret meaning behind the real words and the rest doesn’t matter.

+

It takes thirteen small seconds for Neymar to make a new record in the semi-final against Honduras. The Brazilian manages to score the faster goal of all the Olympics history - the beloved child of Brazil is back. After that, it likes the opponents are afraid to do something and the Brazilians players take advantage of that. They play well, they play great even, they play something that approaches the Brazilian style of football everybody was dying to see again. Gabriel Jesus manages to score two goals in a row at nine minutes of interval. Marquinhos and Luan also join the party and score a goal on their own. It likes the Brazil national team is unstoppable tonight. It feels so good. The stadium is resonating with pure joy and the crowd is waving Brazilians flags everywhere. It’s literally a sea of yellow and green. It’s beautiful and it warms Neymar’s heart. And just before the match ends, Neymar scores a free-kick - the sixth goal. The fans are chanting his name and the number ten almost want to cry. It feels like it was so long ago since the Brazilians fans cheered for him.

Surprisingly, Neymar doesn’t call Leo right away. He spent time with his teammates, celebrating their success and qualification in the finals. They know it’s gonna be hard if they have to play against Germany - the defeat in the 2014 World Cup still burns in their minds. But now, it feels like everything is possible. Like winning a gold medal in the Olympics Games isn’t just a dream. It is a possibility. Neymar can almost feel the weight of the precious medal around his neck. They have three days before the final so they let the joy washes over him and makes their head dizzy with happiness.

When Neymar finally takes a look at his phone, there is a message on the screen; _I’ll be watching you for the final. I’m proud of you. Like always._


End file.
